EEPROM memory devices are advantageous in re-programming the memory since it uses a supply voltage to erase the data stored therein instead of exposing it to the ultraviolet rays. In particular, a part of the memory area can be selectively erased and thus partial changing of data stored in the EEPROM is possible. Once the data is erased, rewriting of data is performed by applying a program voltage, commonly of high potential, to the program voltage input of the EEPROM chip.
For several bytes capacity EEPROM devices, it is used for example in storing a default setup data of ASIC (Application Specific Integrated Circuit) device. The stored data is transferred to or from the SERIAL DATA IN/OUT pin, in synchronization with clock signals applied with the EEPROM device. Further, some Megabyte capacity EEPROM device is used in storing a firmware of a system.
U.S. Pat. No 5,615,151 for a Semiconductor Integrated Circuit Operable And Programmable At Multiple Voltage Levels to Furuno et al discloses an EPROM programmable at a wide range of voltages. However the circuit is complex and requires numerous components to construct. I have not seen a circuit that eliminates the need for a separate program supply voltage that requires relatively few components.